Releasable securing devices, such as ball pins, are commonly used for joining two parts such as the parts of industrial fixtures together. Such ball pins have a hollow, hardened stem insertable through mating bores in the two parts to be joined. The device further includes an abutment surface on one side of the stem configured to be pressed against the one side of the stacked parts. The other side of the device includes depressible or retractable balls near the tip of the pin which are configured to engage the other side of the parts when they are in the extended position.
Quick connect ball locking devices generally include a plurality of detents, such as balls, trapped within a tube but protruding out openings therein. A ball actuator is reciprocal within the tube and movable from a first position wherein the balls are retracted substantially within the tube or moved outwardly a sufficient distance to lock the balls within a mating receptacle. An example of such a ball locking device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,752,562 which is incorporated by reference herein. U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,594 also shows such a releasable securing device and is also incorporated by reference herein for showing the same. U.S. Pat. No. 3,277,767 shows yet another releasable securing device and is also incorporated by reference herein for showing the same. Also incorporated by reference are printouts and data sheets from www.prifast.co.uk showing many of the available handle configurations and the fact that these pins, as with the pin of this invention, can be produced in a wide range of sizes including, but not limited to, many different shank diameters and lengths. Further, as will be discussed in greater detail below, the pins of this invention can be made from a wide variety of materials including currently known materials and other materials that may be determined in the future to provide advantageous pin characteristics.
However, in order to provide a way in which to easily remove these pins, they include handle portions spaced from the abutment surface to provide a means to pull the pin from the mating bores in the two parts to be joined. Typically, a push button is positioned in a handle portion wherein depressing the button releases the locking balls positioned in the stem or shank. Accordingly, the user will depress the button while they pull on the handle to remove the pin. While a wide range of handle configurations are available, all are designed to provide a pulling means that extends from the abutment surface to allow the user to easily remove the pin from the two parts to be joined. This configuration is the basis for naming these devices either “release pins” or “quick release pins.”
This “spaced” handle configuration is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,277,767; 5,394,594 and 7,752,562. With reference to U.S. Pat. No. 7,752,562, shown is a quick release pin 10 that includes a handle 12. Handle 12 includes a bottom surface 22 that acts as the means to pull the pin from the mating bores in the two parts to be joined. The downwardly extending circular portion 27 provides the necessary spacing between the parts and the handle such that the user can position their fingers against surface 22 to pull the pin from the parts. As can be appreciated, the spacing between surface 22 and the parts needs to be sufficient to allow a wide variety of fingers to fit between the spacing between surface 22 and the parts.
With reference to FIG. 1, shown is a prior art release pin RP having a handle H, a knob or push button K and a shank SH. Pin RP further includes a bushing BU having an abutment or abutment surface AS facing shank SH. Busing BU is between handle H and shank SH and it limits the movement of shank SH within bores B1 and B2 of components C1 and C2, respectively. Essentially, abutment surface AS creates a dividing line DL between an outer portion OP of pin RP and an inner portion IP of pin RP. In this respect, shank SH has a diameter Z and abutment surface AS has a diameter X wherein diameter X is greater than diameter Z such that the abutment surface will not enter the bores. However, diameter Z of shank SH is smaller than the diameter of bores B1 and B2 to allow the shank to enter these bores. As a result, the shank can enter the bores but the abutment surface will prevent the bushing from entering and, thus, stop the inward movement of shank SH in bores B1 and B2. Accordingly, the portions of the release pin on the handle side of dividing line DL and abutment surface AS (OP) will not enter into the bores and the portions of the release pin that are on the shank side of dividing line DL and the abutment surface AS (IP) will enter into the bores.
Release pin RP further includes actuation balls BL1 and BL2 that are space from abutment surface AS a distance Y such that the balls extend out of the bore B2 of component C2 as the abutment surface engages component C1. While not shown, pin RP further includes a means to join balls BL1 and BL2 to knob K such that when knob K is depressed, the balls move inwardly in the shank so that the shank can move within the bores.
Release pin further includes a spacer SP between handle H and abutment surface AS to produce a finger clearance FC between component C1 and a finger surface FS on handle H. This creates an overall handle height OHH that, in this particular design, extends to the end of knob K. As can be appreciated, some handle configurations may include a recessed knob such that overall height OHH would not involve the knob. As a result of the need for spacer SP, the release pin has an overall height that is substantial.